Trang Muuc Brotherhood
The Trang Muuc Brotherhood is comprised entirely of members who have cause to hate the organization known as the Iron Helix Syndicate. All members have a grudge or vendetta against one or all members of the Iron Helix, and follow their leader, the Owlbear demigod Ascalphus, who has promised them their glorious vengeance. Additionally, because of the Iron Helix Syndicate's affiliation with The Guild, the Trang Muuc Brotherhood receives volunteer help from Oorn of The Outer Gods and also Keith, Trent, and Master YoDoggy of the group Variable X. Membership 'Lord Ascalphus' Ascalphus is the demigod of Owlbears, and is the founder official leader of the Trang Muuc Brotherhood. When he was younger, Chompski of the Iron Helix Syndicate murdered his entire tribe, razed his village to the ground, and stole his unhatched children from him. From then on, he has devoted his life to destroying Chompski and everyone around him. 'Oorn' Oorn joined the Trang Muuc Brotherhood for two reasons. One is that she perceives The Iron Helix to be aligned with Whittington, and therefore a threat to her plans. The other is that she seeks to use the Brotherhood's resources to free her Outer God allies from their prisons, as well as possibly recruit Ascalphus himself into her ranks. 'Variable X' The members of Variable X perceive the Iron Helix Syndicate to be aligned with Whittington and therefore also with their oldest rivals, the McJacktinsons. This is the primary reason why they work for the Brotherhood, but because they also represent The Corporation, they seek to use the Brotherhood's growing influence over the common people to spread the Corporate agenda. 'La Familia' La Familia is a group of individuals from Haven's Mexican district who lost family members to the violence caused by The Iron Helix Syndicate. 'Royal Family of Konstantinopolis' Many members of the Palaiologos family were away from their home city on the day that Haven invaded and The Iron Helix Syndicate murdered most of their family. Three of these individuals seek vengeance for the spilling of their royal blood. 'The Zuuluu Tribes' Only a few dozen Zuuluu managed to evade being eradicated by the armies that ravaged their homeland of Surmusra. Though it was the Havenic, Stelite, and Fjallan forces that were the largest and most numerous, the ones that the Zuuluu remember and hold responsible are The Iron Helix Syndicate, especially for killing their tribal leaders in a single combat contest that the Zuuluu considered unfair and dishonest. 'Krakenson's Fleet' Upon discovering a hidden cove populated by child pirates following a twelve-year-old boy named Captain Saltybeard, Chompski of the Iron Helix Syndicate killed Saltybeard immediately and captured his ship and crew. Unknown to him was the fact that Saltybeard was actually one of the many sons of Dread Lord Krakenson, Commander of the South Sea Krakens. Upon hearing of his son's death, he sent his three eldest sons to avenge young Saltybeard. Also unknown to Chompski was that Saltybeard's ship, Rosemary, was actually a wooden construct and a thinking, feeling, living being with a family of her own. Each son of Krakenson sent to avenge Saltybeard also brought with them the ships that were Rosemary's sisters. 'The Lutheran Church' While sailing across the world, the Iron Helix Syndicate encountered a tiny island home to a bizarre, obscure cult known as "Christianity." Like so many other small island communities before, the Iron Helix Syndicate killed nearly everyone in the town and razed it. The lone survivor of this attack, Reverend Roth, seeks vengeance in the name of his people and in the name of Jesus Christ, his lord and savior. 'The Cult of Phuluth' When King Phulubulubus of the Phulubits first came to The Northland, he was the first of his kind and nobody had ever seen a Phulubit before. Assuming he was simply an odd beast, the Humans of Haven took him captive and put him on display in the zoo. Just as his keepers were on the verge of discovering his true nature, Chompski of the Iron Helix Syndicate (who was also unaware of the beast actually being a king) slayed him in order to save a stray animal which had fallen into the cage. Many years later, after the Phulubits were assimilated into Haven, a group of investigating phulubits discovered the research notes that indicated the secret to their lost king. They returned with this news to their people, but were mocked for the ridiculousness of their story. Now outcasts, they and their few believers formed the Cult of Phuluth, dedicated to fulfilling the assassination of Chompski and thereby redeeming their honor and avenging their old and noble king. 'The Disciple of Kord' While on a brief excursion to Kord's domain, Rochelle of the Iron Helix Syndicate brutally defeated one of Kord's most ardent followers. Seeking to redeem himself, the Tetran warrior Ja Cked earned permission from his divine master to return to the Material Plane and realm of mortals to challenge Rochelle again. 'The Hyuuga Clan' Members of the Iron Helix Syndicate, desiring the magical eyes of the ninjas in Haven's sewers, decided to murder many of these ninjas for them. While they did conduct brutal killings on both sides of the ninja feud, they eventually were able to side with the Uchiha by convincing them that the Uchihas they had killed had actually died in accidents. With a side chosen, the Iron Helix proceeded to systematically eradicate the Hyuuga from the sewers, killing nearly all of them. Only a handful of families survived by retreating into the dangerous lower levels of the sewers. The children of these families were trained in this dark world by their parents, and some now seek to avenge their clan by destroying the Iron Helix Syndicate. 'Kiirono Shogunate' Apart from the handful of Kiironotoko that live on the Iron Helix Colony of Safe Haven, nearly all Kiironotoko hate the Iron Helix Syndicate for their violent, disrespectful, and dishonorable actions at the great games hosted on Kiironotoshi. The spectacle that they caused by cheating and even murdering their competitors was apalling, and so the Shogun of Kiironotoshi put out a bounty on the heads of all members of the Iron Helix Syndicate, as well as dispatching three of his top men to find and kill them. 'The Haven City Guard' Though the Iron Helix Syndicate worked mostly for the greater good of Haven, many of their members are also responsible for heinous crimes, such as murder, theft, kidnapping, and worse. Many ignore, deny, or overlook these actions, but no group had a more firsthand look at them than the Haven City Guard. The Iron Helix became hated in their eyes, and many had to work hard to resist the urge to kill an Iron Helix member when one walked by. Three men constructed an elaborate plot to get rid of many of the members at once by way of a terrorist attack on the Gray Fox, but it was discovered by their superiors and they were discharged from the guard. Their hate still burning, they eventually found Ascalphus later that same week, and joined up with the Trang Muuc Brotherhood. 'The Leviathan' The Trang Muuc Brotherhood made an ally of the massive, ancient sea beast known as The Leviathan. In its full beast form, it stretched nearly 300 miles from its head to its tail and could breathe fire, but it rarely assumed this form. However, on one occasion, after it transformed while departing Haven to meet the rest of its allies at sea, it was spotted by members of the Iron Helix Syndicate. This led to one of the greatest disasters in history, an event known as the Leviathan Impact or Leviathan Catastrophe. This resulted in the death of The Leviathan as well as the destruction of Haven, which claimed nearly 2 billion innocent lives. Category:Factions